Closet
by idek.writings
Summary: Lucy and Juvia have a sleepover. Slight Gruvia and Natsu. Like super slight.


**Ok, so I had this idea about Lucy and Juvia being really close friends and having a sleep over or whatever and Gray and Natsu spy on them. This is my first FT fanfic, so I hope you like it. (AU)**

"Juvia, I think you brought enough pillows…" Lucy says staring at the huge bag of pillows Juvia brought to Lucy's apartment. They hadn't been able to spend any time together for some time, with Juvia newly moved in with her best friend Gajeel and Lucy starting her internship at a magazine company, they've been very busy.

"Are you sure Lucy-san? Juvia only brought 27, but 35 would have probably the right amount," Juvia said. "I'm sure Juvia," Lucy missed her friend but she almost forgot how over the top she was. "

What do you want to do first Juvia? We could paint our nails, or watch a scary movie, or bake stuff?"

"Um, Juvia wants to bake some cookies."

* * *

"What are they doing now," Natsu whispered.

"They're moving to the kitchen," Gray replied.

He and Natsu were spying on their not-so-girlfriends and hiding in Lucy's closet. It was Natsu's idea, but Gray agreed because he "didn't have anything better to do." The coat closet was really small and narrow and coincidently the place Lucy decided to keep all of her heels. They were really uncomfortable.

"How are we supposed to see them from here?" Natsu complained.

"This was your idea flame brain!"

"Well you agreed to it ice princess!"

"Lucy-san do you hear something?" they heard Juvia ask from the kitchen. Both boys stilled.

"I don't hear anything. It's probably just the neighbors."

"You're probably right Lucy-san," Juvia said, shrugging off her suspicions. Gray and Natsu sighed in relief.

* * *

45 minutes later Juvia and Lucy had a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies and were watching a horror movie on Lucy's really comfy love seat. Juvia was just about ready to jump out of her skin and Lucy was clinging to her blanket like it was her life line.

"Juvia thinks the killer is in the coat closet," Juvia said pulling her legs up to her chest. The girl in the movie slowly went to open the front door, but was only greeted with the dark night and an eerie wind.

"I think you're right Juvia," Lucy said from under her blanket. The girl in the movie turned to the closet and went to open that too.

"Don't!" both Lucy and Juvia yelled simultaneously, but they were too late and the girl opened the door (also the fact the TV characters can't hear you, sorry.) The axe murder appeared and the girl screamed. Just as the killer was bringing his axe down on the girl, Lucy grabbed the remote and shut off the TV.

"That's enough for tonight," Lucy says, still a little shaken up. "Juvia agrees." All of a sudden they here a thump come from Lucy's coat closet.

"The murderer is here for Juvia!" Juvia screams.

"Its..its ok Juvia," Lucy says as bravely as she can. "We have the advantage because we know he's there." Lucy grabs her broom and Juvia a pillow. They creep toward the closet. Lucy looked at Juvia one more time and quickly opened the closet.

Lucy heard a confused "Huh?", closed her eyes, and swiftly brought the broom down on the trespasser.

"Ow! What the hell Lucy!" Lucy opened her eyes and saw Natsu rubbing his head and Gray snoring behind him.

"Natsu! Gray!" Lucy screamed, hitting the later with the broom as well.

"Natsu-san! Gray-sama! What are you doing in Lucy-san's closet!" Juvia exclaimed.

Natsu looked to Gray for an answer, but he was just waking up and looking pretty annoyed until he spotted Juvia, which made him cover his face in embarrassment.

"Well you see…"

* * *

"Juvia thinks purple is your color Gray-sama!" Gray turned his face to hide his blush. Their punishment for crashing the sleepover was getting their nails painted.

"It does look nice on you Gray," Lucy giggled. "Natsu here doesn't seem to have a color. I've tried almost my whole collection!"

Natsu scowled. "I wanted purple, but I refuse to have the same color as the pervert."

"Fight me!"

"No Gray-sama it's not done drying!"

"Natsu you're knocking over the bottles! Those were expensive!"

 **Lol this is my first fanfic. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
